


I Don't Deserve To Save You

by TheSouthernMoons



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies(?) to Lovers, F/F, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSouthernMoons/pseuds/TheSouthernMoons
Summary: Croix Meridies is, effectively, a war criminal, and she's going to be in prison for a very long timeWell, not if Shiny Chariot has anything to say about it
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	I Don't Deserve To Save You

Croix sat in a hard metal chair, hands cuffed in her lap. Had they been free, and had she not lost her cape in the fight with the Noir system, she would have been fidgeting with it. As things stood, all she could do at the moment was squirm uncomfortably. Across the table, a magical police officer sat, writing down the answers Croix had just given to her questions. “And you’re sure that the link with the rest of your magitech has been broken?” she asked, eyeing the lilac haired witch closely.

“Ninety-nine percent sure, ma’am. And that remaining one percent regards a few stray cubes that might be left in my lab at Luna Nova. If you would like, I can give you access keys and you can torch the entire place. I would understand.” Croix replied sadly.

“Get us those keys and we’ll see what the state of your lab is in. Despite what you’ve done, your research is invaluable to the magical world, and the Society of Magical Advancement would much rather keep it, if they can.” The officer’s tone was harsh, but her eyes were softer than Croix expected. “You have a lot powerful people pulling for you to be released ASAP so you can continue your research. Don’t forget to be grateful.”

“Yes ma’am. Thank you, ma’am,” Croix replied, head bowed. “Am I done here? It’s been a very long day, and I don’t know if I can handle another questioning session, at least not coherently.”

“I am the last official you need to speak with, yes, but someone else requested to speak with you. You can deny her if you want to talk tomorrow, but she seemed intent on doing it today.” She looked for an answer in the prisoner’s tired, dirty face.

“Alright,” Croix sighed. “I guess I have to face her at some point. You can let her in.” The officer nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Croix to sit in silence with her thoughts some more. After a couple minutes, the door opened, causing her head to shoot up as she called out. “Chariot, I-” She stopped short when she could barely see a witch’s had poking above the table in front of her. “Oh, Headmistress Holbrooke, my apologies. I thought Professor Cha- Professor Ursula was the one who wanted to see me.”

The headmistress just shook her head and smiled, hopping into the empty chair across from the prisoner. “Oh, she does want to see you, but I shut her down. At least for tonight, you two need to remain separate.” She sighed and looked into Croix’s green eyes, causing the Italian witch to fidget with her cuffs. “Oh, those must be uncomfortable, here,” she said as she waved her wand, the handcuffs snapping open and falling into Croix’s lap. Shocked, she gasped as her heart rate jumped at the sudden freedom.

“Madam, is this okay? I’m a war criminal and a prisoner. I don’t think you should be letting me free.” The old headmistress chuckled softly and shook her head again.

“Oh, I’m not letting you free. That isn’t for me to decide. But I want you to speak honestly with me, no distractions. I’ll lock them again before I leave.” Croix nodded and rubbed her wrists, combing her fingers through her matted, light purple hair.

“So, for what do I owe this pleasure?” she asked, not meeting Holbrooke’s eyes.

“I want to know what you plan to do,” came the immediate answer.

“W-what I plan to do?” Croix stumbled over her words. “I just said, I’m a prisoner for committing war crimes. I’m going to prison, likely for the rest of my life. It’s what I deserve, and I accept that.” She hung her head, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

“I know that, Croix. But what if you could help people instead? What if you could repay your debt to the world? Would you take that opportunity?”

“How could I possibly do that?” a sob followed these words. “I farmed human emotions for power! I created a magical nuke that almost took out a small country! I endangered your students and I hurt Chariot; I damaged her magic beyond repair! I-I… I…” Tears flowed freely from emerald eyes, dripping onto her lap. “I can never possibly repay all the damage I’ve done. I deserve to rot in a cell for the rest of my miserable life…”

“You may be right about all that,” Holbrooke began softly. “But that doesn’t sound like the Croix Meridies I taught. That doesn’t sound like the woman who spent a decade advancing magitech far beyond what anyone thought was possible, just to revive magic in your own way after having your dreams be handed to someone else.” She put her hands on the table as she stood on the chair. “You are the kind of witch, the kind of woman to never stop trying to do what you think is best. Do you think it’s right for you to sit in prison for the rest of your life?”  
  


“I deserve it,” Croix responded bitterly. “I did what I did, so the punishment is just.”

“But is it helpful?” the short witch asked. “It might be ‘fair’ or ‘just’ for you to suffer after what you’ve done, but that won’t make the world a better place. You are the most capable witch in a generation. You could change everything.”

“What are you getting at, Holbrooke?” the lilac haired witch spat. “That I squandered my potential? That I ruined my chance to do good for this world? I know all that. I’m perfectly aware of what I threw away.”

“No, Croix. My point is that I want you to continue your research, such that you help people.”

“Well I can’t do that!” Croix shouted, standing. “I have no way to help anyone, and frankly, I have no right to be given the opportunity!”

“Too bad I never believed in mumbo-jumbo like that.” Holbrooke just sighed and sat back on the chair. “It doesn’t matter to me if you don’t deserve the opportunity to help the world. I will give it to you, and if you decide to, you will accept it.”

“Why, Holbrooke?” Croix was sobbing again. “Why are you trying so hard to help a lost cause like me?” She slumped into her chair, snapping the handcuffs back on her wrists. “I’ve had too many second chances.”

“Because, as headmistress of Luna Nova, it is my job to ensure the youth of the magical world are given the support they need to be the best witch they can be. And despite what you people in your late twenties think, you’re still very much young” She smiled hopped off the chair, opening the door. “I’ll send a messenger in a couple of days once I’ve worked out the details of your immediate parole. Please think on my offer until then, Croix.”

The lilac haired witch sat in her chair and cried.

A few days later, there was a knock on the door to her cell. “Croix Meridies, you have a visitor from Luna Nova. Come with me.” She groaned and rolled off her cot, walking lazily to the visiting room. Upon entering her mind cleared up immediately, seeing a woman with long, flaming red hair sitting at the table.

“Ch-Chariot?!” she gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Croix.” The red head was smiling, but her voice was tinged with pain. “Please sit. I have news for you.” Croix stood still for a moment sizing up her old friend, but eventually she sighed and sat down across from her.

“Chariot, we haven’t had a real conversation in ten years. Please drop the pretenses. I’m not in the mood.” Chariot just looked at her, then sighed.

“Fine. We can skip the small talk. You never were much for it anyway.” There was a beat as they glanced around the room, avoiding meeting each other’s eyes.

“Well? Are they executing me via firing squad or electric chair? Or maybe they’re bringing back the guillotine just for me?” she joked without smiling, staring at her hands in her lap.

“No Croix,” Chariot responded sharply, making Croix raise her head. “None of that from you. I didn’t come all the way here for you to talk like that.”

“Then why are you here, Chariot? Because Holbrooke told you to tell me that I’m a failure and that I’m gonna be stuck here for the rest of my life like I deserve?” she said stood, still avoiding Chariot’s eyes.

“She said this would happen,” Chariot sighed under her breath. “As a matter of fact, it’s just the opposite. The headmistress and I spoke to a panel at the Society of Magical Advancement yesterday. We convinced them that you truly meant no harm, and that you could do even more for witchkind if you were allowed to research instead of being locked up in prison.” Croix laughed when she heard this.

“Oh, thank you _so much_ ,” she taunted. “I’m so glad that _Shiny Chariot herself_ came to my rescue once again. You’re always trying to save me, aren’t you?” She sneered. “Why? Why don’t you just leave me to rot like I deserve? Why do you have to be so sickeningly sweet? Why are you still such a child?” She finally looked her old friend in the face and stopped, seeing tears forming in the red head’s eyes.

“Croix, what happened to you?” Chariot choked out. “What happened to _us_? We were such good friends. We did everything together. I… I loved you, Croix, and I thought you loved me too. But then we found the Claiomh Solais, and it chose me. I remember how you looked at me in that moment.” Her tears had begun to fall, but she continued steadily. “I cried and cried and tried to give it to you. You were the one who deserved it, I thought. You were the smart one. You were the one who wanted to restore magic to the world. I just wanted to play.”

“Ch-Chariot…” Croix mumbled, slumping back into her chair.

“We tried to act like things were the same after that, but they weren’t. Sure, you helped me practice my magic for school, and I would vet my routines against you. But I always felt your eyes boring into me when I wasn’t looking at you. I felt the edge in your voice when we would talk about finding the Seven Words. You tried to act like it was okay, that it wasn’t my fault I was chosen instead of you, but I knew. Deep down, you resented me, and that hurt.” She groaned, gripping her cheeks in her hands. “And then, you pulled that Dream Fuel Spirit trick on me, and you won.”

“I-I won? What did I win?”

“You finally broke me. I attacked the moon, Croix, and it was because of what you did to me. You got what you wanted; me, broken, my dreams taken away, just like yours had been.” She glared at Croix, but there was a sadness in her eyes, more than anger.

“Exactly!” the prisoner slammed her hands on the table, shocking her old friend. “And then, after all that, after you spent a decade starting over and trying to put the past behind you, who showed up again but me? Your worst nightmare, the woman you hated for ruining your life, and what did I do? I put your beloved students in danger, and worse of all, I took even more of your magic. You have every reason to execute me yourself, so why, _why_ are you helping me?” Her face fell to her arms on the table, and she heaved as she cried.

Chariot stayed quiet for a couple minutes, thinking. Finally, she exhaled and spoke. “Because I never stopped loving you, Croix. I never believed for a second that you truly hated me or wanted to hurt me. You did hurt me, Croix. You broke my heart, and then you broke it again. But the entire time, I could see how much pain you were in. I could see how much helping the world mattered to you. So much so, that when you were denied the chance to do so, it broke _you_. You were never yourself after we found the rod. I recognized that, and I held on to the hope that the you I loved could come back.”

“Then you were a fool, Chariot. Though, you always were, so I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Well, this fool got you a pass to avoid prison and continue researching for the good of the world.” She sighed, trying to look at Croix but unable to, as she still hid her face. “You can refuse it if you want. But moping around in a cell for the rest of your life is no way to make penance for your actions. If there’s even a shred of the old you left inside, you’ll do what you can.”

“What do you think I should do?” Her question shocked the red head.

“W-well, I think you should do what you think is best-”

“Let me rephrase that,” Croix interrupted, raising her head but still not looking at the woman across the table. “What do you _want_ me to do, Chariot?”

“What do I want? Why does it matter what I want? Isn’t this about you?”

“You said it yourself. I broke your heart. I hurt you, more than anyone else, I hurt you over and over. If I want to make recompense, I need to start with you.” She grit her teeth. “So… what do you want me to do?” Chariot sat thinking once more, squirming in her chair. She knew what she wanted. It was clear as day in her mind. But she wasn’t confident, and she mumbled. “What did you say? Well?”

“I want you to come with me to Luna Nova…” Chariot said a little louder. “Your lab is still there. We’ll get funding from your research grant, we have the Sorcerer’s Stone, it’ll be easy to keep an eye on you. It makes sense. And then, we could see each other. We could rekindle what we had, maybe even be together, if you wanted.” Her eyes were shining with tears again. But Croix’s face hardened with anger.

“What did I do to you, Chariot?” she growled. “What did I do to make you so obsessed with such a horrible person? What could I possibly have shown you that even now, even after everything, you still love me?” She looked up at the ceiling, blinking back her own tears.

“You taught me the magic of magic.” It was a childish sentiment, but for the split second she dared a glance at Chariot, her face was filled with honesty and determination. “When I was down about my struggles in school, you raised me up and showed me that magic was more than my grades. When the other students would make fun of me for wanting to be a performer, you would take me out to the fields and tell me to show you the new spell I learned or the new routine I came up with. When I was sad, you would hug me, even though you didn’t like to be touched. When you were stressed about classes, I would do something stupid to get your mind off it, and you would chide me for being an idiot or putting myself in danger, and we would laugh together. I miss when we would laugh together like that.”

Croix was avoiding her gaze, eyes flitting around the room, but then she felt a hand on her chin, pulling her face up to look at Chariot. “Look at me, Croix. Look me in the eyes,” she said, voice wavering, deep crimson orbs staring into her emerald eyes, into her soul, into their shared past. There was a pain and a love intermingled in their shine, and it made Croix shudder. “The love you showed me kept me going. Even after everything you had done to me, it was the thought of you that made me press on. I wanted so badly to see you again, to repair our relationship, to go back.”

“Great, so because I was the only one who treated you remotely well, you became dependent on me for support. Another thing I did to mess you up. I really am a lost cause.” The hand on her chin squeezed and Chariot frowned.

“No, Croix. I had _so_ many chances to forget you, but I chose not to. And I still choose not to.” Her eyes softened and her grip slackened. “A few days ago, you had the chance to prove your evil spirit, but instead, you threw everything you had left into saving the world. You realized the error of your ways, and you tried to fix things. You are _not_ a lost cause.” She teared up for what seemed like the hundredth time. “Please, Croix, I want you back. Stay.”

Croix sighed and pulled the redhead’s hand off her chin, falling back in her chair, burying her face in her hands. The two witches sat there in silence while Croix stewed in her thoughts. Eventually, she spoke. “I’ll take the offer. I’ll research.”

Chariot’s face went slack for a second before brightening up, a big smile stretching from ear to ear. “Oh, Croix, you wi-”

“I’m not going to Luna Nova.” The redhead’s face fell immediately as Croix continued. “I can’t go back. You’re going to be there, and I can’t go back to you yet. Of all the things I’ve done to you, exposing you to the Wagandean Pollen was the worst. It’s also the only thing I think I can fix.”

“Croix… what are you saying?” Her eyes were shining with tears, about to fall.

“I’ll leave to find a cure for you. Even if it costs me my magic, even if it kills me, I _will_ do what I must to repair the damage I did to you.”

“Then I’m coming with you!” Chariot shot out of her chair, arms to her side, fists balled. “I’m not letting you do this alone. It’s too dangerous.”

“It’ll be more dangerous if I have to take care of a weakened witch who can’t fly.” She frowned at her old friend. “That’s my fault, of course, but it’s true.”

“Croix, please… I’m begging you…”

“No, Chariot. _I’m_ begging _you_. Whenever I tried to do something good for the world, I failed. Every. Single. Time. I want one more chance, I want to try again. This time, I want to save _you_.” Her eyes were red, and they threatened to spill tears, but she held strong, staring straight at the redhead.

Chariot crumbled to the floor, crying. “Croix… are you sure about this?” The emerald eyed witch walked over to her and crouched down to her level, taking one of her hands.

“Honestly, no, I’m not sure. I’m scared. But I know that if I don’t do this, the guilt will eat me alive. I’m sorry.” Her old friend raised her head and stared into her eyes. “I love you, Chariot. I did back then, I did when we were apart, and I do now. That’s why I need to do this. I could never be with you if I didn’t try.” A hand reached out to Croix’s cheek, pulling her face towards Chariot’s, who’s eyes were closed as she puckered her lips.

“No.” Croix’s hand met hers and stopped the motion. Chariot’s eyes opened and tears finally spilled out as she was denied the kiss she wanted _so_ badly. “Not yet. I don’t deserve your love right now. Let me earn it.” She was crying too now, stroking up and down Chariot’s arm.

“You’ll come back right? You aren’t leaving forever, are you?” Her voice was hard to hear between the sobs, but she stayed as strong as she could. “I can’t lose you again.”

“I’ll just be gone a year,” Croix responded, stroking the fiery red hair. “If I can’t make any progress in a year, then there’s nothing to be done. I’ll come back to Luna Nova and start to work on magitech again. At least then, I’ll be of some use to the world.”

“I’ll miss you,” Chariot croaked. “I’ll miss you so much.”

“So will I. And that will be what drives me.” Croix stood and walked to the door. “Goodbye, Chariot. I love you.” She left too quickly for her to say it back. Chariot sat there on the ground, crying, but a small smile sat on her face.

………

Chariot Du Nord was walking through the hallways of Luna Nova after her nighttime Magical Astrology class had finished when she was beset upon by the local living bundle of joy. “Professor Chariot, good evening!” Akko beamed as she said this, rocking forward onto her toes.

“Good evening, Akko. You seem rather excited, perhaps more than usual,” she smiled back, always happy to see her protégé.

“Well, we just finished midterms, and I got three whole A’s this round, so Diana said she would take me out to dinner as a reward! Isn’t that right, Diana?” She peered behind the professor at her blonde girlfriend who had showed up.

“Yes Akko,” she sighed, blushing. “Though I thought we agreed to not be so loud about our relationship.” She scolded, but a small smile sat on her face, and her eyes looked toward the spunky witch, filled with love.

“Aww, come on Diana, it’s only Chariot. She won’t mind, right professor?” Akko pouted turning back toward the flame haired teacher.

“No, I don’t mind,” she giggled. “I think it’s cute. It reminds me a bit of myself back in school with Croix. We weren’t ever officially dating, of course, but if we were a little less dense we probably would have been.”

“That’s right,” Diana began, slipping next to her girlfriend, discretely lacing their fingers together. “It’s been almost a year since she left, hasn’t it?”

“Huh, I guess it has,” Chariot mused. “She should be back any day. Assuming she’s keeping her promise. She never was very good at those.” She laughed, but it still hurt to imagine Croix not returning.

“Oh, oh, speaking of promises, you wanna see something super cool, Professor?” Akko said excitedly, grabbing a chord that went under her shirt. She pulled out a round silver necklace with faintly glowing green markings. “Look, Diana made me a rune necklace that says ‘Everlasting’, and I made her one that says ‘Forever’. Show her, Diana!” The blonde heiress blushed furiously, but she dug her own necklace out of her shirt as well. “They’re promises that we made to love each other for the rest of our lives. Isn’t that so cute?”

“That’s very sweet girls.” Her voice choked for a split second, and her eyes started to shine.

“Huh, professor, are… are you crying?” Akko asked, puzzled. Diana looked Chariot in the eye and immediately understood.

“No, dear, it’s just allergy season. Let’s go, it’s curfew soon and we should probably stop bothering the professor.” Akko brightened up and smiled again.

“Oh, okay, bye professor! Have a nice night!” she called as she skipped away, dragging Diana behind her by the hand.

Chariot stood there for a moment composing herself before starting off toward her office in the tower. She _had_ been crying, after all. Seeing those two girls, who were basically younger versions of her and Croix, so in love and getting to be together was sometimes too much for the professor.

“I suppose they were right,” she thought as she climbed the stairs. “Croix should be back soon. I sincerely hope she comes. I don’t know how much longer I can go without-” A loud screech coming from her office cut her off. “Alcor!”

Dropping the books she was carrying, Chariot sprinted up the stairs, wand in hand, ready to accost whoever was attacking her familiar, when she heard a voice.

“AHH, Alcor, Alcor stop- you know who I am, it’s me- HEY! Watch the eyes-” The redheaded witch couldn’t believe her ears as she ran even faster up the tower. She slammed the door open and stood in the entryway, panting. Alcor was attacking a witch with lilac hair wearing a brown poncho. The sight of her made Chariot dizzy and she fell against the door frame as she spoke.

“Croix? Is that really you?” It was barely more than a whisper, but somehow the other woman heard her. She turned to see the beautiful show woman standing there in front of her and couldn’t contain her happiness. In a burst of speed, she almost flew over and lifted the flame topped witch in her arms, spinning her around.

“Chariot!” she cried. “Chariot, I’ve missed you so much!” She set her down on the floor but still held her, tears forming in her eyes.

“You’re early…” was all Chariot could say, tears shining in hers as well.

“I figured three more days wasn’t going to yield any new leads, so I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?” she smirked, looking at the shorter woman in front of her.

“Clearly,” the redhead replied, a smile forming on her lips. They stood there for a time, staring into each other’s eyes, reading the emotions they were feeling. “So, what have you been up to?” Chariot said, finally breaking the silence.

“Well, I recently came up with some awesome new ideas for magitech, and you had told me that they were going to leave my lab intact, so I decided to start planning that out. I’ll move back in tomorrow and I should be at full capacity in under a week.” She grinned as she spoke, gripping Chariot’s shoulders a little harder. “I can’t wait to show you what I thought up; it’ll blow your mind.”

“I’m sure it will.” The reply was honest, but there was a hint of sadness in it. After a year of exclusively researching a cure for the Wagandean Pollen, she was sure Croix, in all her brilliance, was going to make some progress, but she had so far mentioned no such thing. Knowing her, if there was anything to report, she would have put it front and center. “Have you spoken to Headmistress Holbrooke yet?”

“No, I’ll do that tomorrow. I needed to come see you, first.” Chariot’s breath caught in her throat.

“S-see me first? How come?” she asked tentatively.

“Char,” she began, the nickname turning the witch nearly as red as her hair. “We both know I spent this entire last year searching for a way to cure you from the damage the Wagandean Pollen, no, the damage _I_ did to you. I convinced myself that my entire self-worth hinged on being able to find some way to reverse it. So naturally, my first thought upon my return was that I had to come show you what I accomplished.”

“A-and what exactly d-did you accomplish?” Chariot asked, her voice small and her chest tight from anticipation. Croix smirked again and pulled out a glowing, golden vial with a dropper inside.

“This,” she said, triumph in her eyes. “I, very carefully avoiding getting touched by it myself, mind you, collected nearly two kilograms of the pollen before it went away. That alone took half the year,” she added with a weary sigh. “The second half I spent travelling all over the world: I went to China and India and Nigeria and Venezuela and America, speaking to every alchemist and potion master and doctor and human magical expert I could, trying to figure out how the pollen worked and how to turn it into a potion that would cure you.”

“D-does it work?” the redhead whispered, not trusting herself to speak louder. Croix’s smile flickered, but she went on.

“It’s temporary,” she said, grimacing slightly. “The concoction is incomplete. It can revive powers from those who lost them, but not forever. It seems that taking a lot at once brings diminishing returns. We used a vial about this size for a test, but the results only lasted for a week. Even a single drop, though, will work for a day. After we learned that, we turned the rest of the pollen into more of this potion.” Her smirk was full force again, and she put an arm around Chariot, squeezing her as she smiled.

“S-so… what y-you’re saying i-is… if I drink this, I-I can… I could fly a-again?” she stammered.

“Yes, Chariot. It would only take a drop to bring back your full powers for a day, and there’s enough potion in this vial for about four hundred doses. I have three more in my bag, as well.”

That’s… that’s over four years,” the redhead squeaked. “That’s long enough…”

“Long enough to last until the next pollination,” Croix whispered, pulling Chariot in to her tight. “Long enough to last until I can get more and work on a permanent solution.” She heard soft sobs coming from the witch pressed against her, and she put the vial down so she could stroke her hair.

“Croix… Croix, thank you. Thank you so much!” she cried, tears flowing freely. They stood there for some time Croix holding the woman she loved, letting her release her pent-up emotions. Once she calmed down and pulled back, she smiled at the lilac-haired witch. “C-can I try it now?”

“Of course,” came the soft reply. Croix unstopped the vial and pulled some of the viscous golden liquid into the dropper. “Stick out your tongue,” she ordered, and Chariot did so. She released a single drop, and as soon as it landed, Chariot felt her entire body warm and crackle with magical energy. She glowed gold for a few seconds, staring at her hands, feeling the familiar flow return to her.

“Did it work?” she asked timidly, afraid the answer would be no. Croix smiled and pointed to her broom.

“Let’s find out,” she said. Chariot grabbed a hold of the broom and took out her wand, reciting the now nostalgic spell. “Tia Freyre!” Eyes scrunched shut, she felt nothing. Tears began to form again when she heard Croix’s voice call out to her.

“Chariot, open your eyes!” She did so and saw that she was hovering a few feet off the ground. The tears fell fully now as she realized she was flying again, after so long.

“Croix! Croix, it worked! I can fly again!” Croix just smirked and hopped on the back of the broom.

“Take us for a ride, then.” And Chariot did. She flew them right out the tower and into the open air above Luna Nova. They spun around and did a couple tricks as the redhead tried to remember her flying; it came back so naturally to the retired performer.

Eventually, they stopped to sit and enjoy the moment, just being together again. Croix had her arms wrapped around Chariot’s waist, and her head was on her shoulder as they looked at the moon. “You know, I always thought the moon looked way cooler after what you did to it,” she admitted.

“Oh really? So you’re glad you made me lose my mind and blow it up?” came the sarcastic reply, though there was no malice in her voice.

“Of course not! Char, you know I would take it back in a second if I could!” To this, Chariot just laughed, her wonderful, rich laugh that Croix had been missing all those years.

“I know, Croix. I’m just teasing you.” They sat for a while, swaying softly in the breeze. It was Croix who eventually spoke again.

“You know, Char, there’s one other thing I forgot to give you. Something I promised you when I left.” The redheaded witch raised an eyebrow, but then she felt a hand on her chin turn her head toward the lilac haired woman beside her.

A soft pair of lips met hers. There were no fireworks, no alarms, no body melting sensations. The kiss felt calm, and peaceful, and comfortable. It felt _right_.

“I love you, Chariot.”

“I love you, Croix.”

They stayed out there, high above the ramparts, holding each other with the occasional kiss shared between them. How long it was until they flew down, returning to share the night in Chariot’s room?

Well, only the moon knows that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of random one-shot I came up with. I found their relationship so interesting that I wanted to explore it in a different direction than the show took it. Maybe I'll add a chapter or two of domestic fluff later if I get inspiration.  
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
